This disclosure generally relates to computer graphics processing and to data processing and, more particularly, to electronic shopping and to graphical representations of items or shoppers.
Haptic technology emulates the “touch and feel” of real material. Wood, metal, leather, and other materials may be simulated. Conventional haptic scans of merchandise, though, are abstract and impersonal.